Beach Day!
by PeddieLover4
Summary: HOA One-Shot Day! Anubis House goes to the beach! There's Surfing, Swimming, Pictures, and A sand Castle! Includes: Peddie, and Fabina! With hints of Amfie, and Jara!


**Me: Hey this is a one-shot for JaylaHeart's one-shot day!**

**Amber: Oooh what's it about? What couples are there? Where are the couples? What seasons is it? Am I there taking Pictures? Am I-**

**Patricia: AMBER! CALM DOWN!**

**Joy: I agree with Amber! What couples? Are Amber and I there taking pictures? Does the couple or do the couples find us? Where are-**

**Nina: JOY! CALM DOWN!**

**Joy: Sorry!**

**Nina: It's okay I'm just trying to watch twilight!**

**Joy: EEEP! What part?**

**Amber: OMG Is it that part-**

**Patricia: where Taylor Launter-**

**Mara: Takes his shirt off!**

**Girls: EEEP!**

**Eddie: Patricia!**

**Fabian: Nina!**

**Jerome: Mara!**

**Alfie: Amber!**

**Mick: BANANA!**

**Girls (Except me and Joy): Sorry!**

**Patricia: It's just-**

**Nina: He's soo-**

**Mara: CUTE-**

**Amber: AND HOT!**

**Me: OMG! I know right!**

**Mick: SIT BANANA!**

**Eddie: Is he talking to a banana?**

**Patricia: Yes appearently he thinks the Banana is his dog or something**

**Me: LET ME START THE STORY!**

**Nina: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: YAY Okay!**

**Amber's Point of Viewer**

EEP! I convinced every couple in the house, and Joy and Mick to come to the beach! Okay! I need my Sunblock, Hair brush, Camera, My purse, and lipgloss. Nina walked in wearing a green bikini, white flip-flops, and she had her hair in a ponytail. Me? I was wearing a pink bikini, a pink cover-up, white flip-flops, and my hair was in a ponytail.

"Hey Neens!" I said.

"Hey Amber" She replied putting on her light green cover-up.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She said. I grabbed my tote bag, and she grabbed hers. We walked to Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room.

"Hey!" Nina and I said.

"Hey" Patricia, Joy, and Mara replied. Patricia was wearing a black, and white striped cover-up, with a black bikini, black and white striped flip-flops. Joy was wearing a purple bikini, with a white cover-up, and purple flip-flops. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail. Last but least Mara. She was wearing a blue bikini, dark blue cover-up, and dark blue flip-flops. Her her was in a ponytail.

"We look soo good!" Joy commented.

"I know the boys are going to drooling over us!" I replied. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"So are we ready?" Nina asked.

"Yeah" Mara replied. Nina and Joy are acutally friends now. Joy apologized to her for trying to steal Fabian, and they've been friends ever since.

"Got the Camera?" I asked Joy. She nodded. Mara, Patricia, and Joy grabbed their tote bags and we walked downstairs.

"OH MY GOD" The boys exclamied.

"I knew it!" I whispered to the girls. They laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing" Nina replied to a confused Fabian. I smiled.

"You look so good Yacker" Eddie said to Patricia. I squealed.

"Same to you Weasel" Patricia replied.

"Come on! We don't want to be late!" Joy said putting on her sunglasses. I grabbed Alfie's hand and we walked out side. I put on my sunglasses to shield my eyes from the blinding sun. So did the rest of the girls. We arrived at the beach and put down our beach towels. We all sat down.

"I'm gonna stay here to get a tan!" I said.

"I'll stay here" Patricia said.

"Oh come on Yacker! Don't you wanna swim?" Eddie asked Patricia.

"Maybe Later" Patricia replied.

"I'm up for surfing!" Mick said.

"I wanna play my psp" Alfie said.

"I'm gonna swim" Nina said.

"So will I" Fabian replied.

"I'll stay here to get a tan also!" Joy said.

"I'm gonna read!" Mara announced.

"Surfing" Jerome said.

"Okay it's decided then! Me, Alfie, Joy, Mara, I think Eddie, and Patricia will stay here! And Fabian, and Nina will go swimming. Mick, and Jerome will go surfing" I said.

"I'm gonna go surfing" Eddie said. Fabian and Nina walked over to the water and stood there. Mick, Jerome, and Eddie went over to the surf shop to get surf boards. I sat in a chair, and opened my magazine.

**Nina's Point of View**

"Fabian the water's soo cold!" I said as the water touched my feet. He laughed and walked into the water. It was reaching up to his knees. I took off my cover up and threw it in the sand.

"Come on Nina! It's not soo bad!" Fabian said. I shook my head.

"No!" I replied.

"Nina I'm giving you ten seconds to get in the water or I will somehow get you into the water" He replied.

"No!" I said again.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Okay! that's been ten seconds" He said.

"No!" I replied.

"Hey EDDIE!" Fabain called. Eddie gave his surfboard to Jerome and walked over.

"What?" He asked.

"Your sister here won't get in the water" Fabain said.

"Okay I know what to do" Eddie replied. Did I mention that Eddie is my brother? Must have forgotten... Sorry! Eddie picked my up and threw me over his shoulder.

"EDDIE PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed. He walked into the water. It was reaching his knees. He threw me in!

"Your welcome" He replied walking away.

"Thanks" Fabain said. Fabian walked over to me and helped me up.

"Thanks" I said to him.

"Your welcome" He said. I splashed water at him. "What? Nina!" He said. I laughed. He splashed back the water.

"Jerk!" I said. He was laughing. I pushed him and he fell back. I laughed really hard. I felt something grabbed my foot and screamed. Fabian swimmed up and started laughing. He let go of my leg.

"Jerk!" I replied again. I splashed water at him. Appearently some he swallowed some and started to cough. I patted his back.

"Oh you're so gonna get it!" He said. I swimmed away from him. He followed after me.

**Patricia's Point of View**

I was sitting on a chair next to Joy's and I was listening to music. I looked over to the water and saw Nina push Fabian and he fell. I laughed, and Mara looked at me. I shrugged. I looked again and saw Eddie, Mick, and Jerome surfing. I rolled my eyes and looked through my song list. I started to listen to Sorry for Party Rocking by LMFAO. It's a good song.

I looked over to the water again and didn't see Nina and Fabian. I looked again and saw Mick, and Jerome but not Eddie. I looked around but didn't see him. Where did that slimeball go? I shrugged and laid back in my chair. I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" An amearican accent asked.

"Hmmm... Dufus?" I asked. He took off his hands.

"Nope the answer was Eddie also known as Your hot boyfriend" He said. I hit his arm.

"What happened to surfing?" I asked. I paused the song.

"Turns out Jerry and Mick wanted to have a competeion between each other so I left" He said sitting on the beach towel.

"Whatever" I said. I hit play and started listening to the song again. Eddie grabbed the iPod out my hand.

"Come on let's go swimming" He said.

"No and give me back my iPod" I said.

"Oh this?" He asked waving it in front of my face.

"Yes" I said trying to get it out of his hand.

"Nope" He said. He looked around and dropped it into a pink bag. Amber's bag.

"Eddie! That's gonna take me hours to find!" I said.

"I know" He replied. Amber keeps her emergency make up items in there, her hair brushes, and magazines! I sat back down in my chair. Eddie grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go swimming!" He said.

"No" I replied.

"Okay" He said. He picked my up and threw me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN DUFUS!" I said.

"Nope" He replied throwing me into the water. I splashed water at him.

"Oh wow the water's going to hurt me" He said sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

**Joy's Point of View**

I looked over to the water and saw Jerome and Mick surfing. I looked again and saw Eddie and Patricia. He was spinning her around. I tapped Amber.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Quick! Peddie pic moment!" I said pointing to Eddie and Patricia. Amber gasped and took out her camera. So did I. We both took pictures of them. I looked and saw Fabian and Nina splashing water at each other.

"Fabina Pic moment!" Amber squealed. We both snapped pictures. We showed them to each other, and high fived.

"Let's build a sand castle" Alfie said.

"Ooh that's a great idea!" Amber said.

"It is but do you have a bucket and a shovel?" I asked. Alfie nodded and took them out of his backpack. Amber and I squealed. Alfie, Amber, and I walked over to an empty spot that was close to the water but not too close.

"Okay Alfie gets the wet sand and Joy and I will sculpt it" Amber said.

"Okay!" Alfie said running away with the bucket in his hand. He came back with wet sand. He dumped it to where Amber told him to.

"Okay! Let's start" I said. We start out to build a wall. I felt a shadow over me and looked up. It was Mick.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" I replied.

"What are you guys doing?" Mick asked.

"We're building a sand castle!" Amber said.

"Can I help?" He asked. Amber and I nodded. Alfie went to get more wet sand while Mick sat down next to me and helped us build the first wall. We were building and then Patricia and Eddie walked over and helped us. Next came Jerome and Mara, and Finally came Fabian and Nina. We were almost done. Nina, and Fabian were making tiny windows on the left side. Patricia and Eddie were making tiny windows on the right side. Amber and Alfie were working on the top of it. Jerome, and Mara were working on the door. Mick, and I were working on the bottom part of it. Amber and I started to create tiny people standing in front of the door.

When we finished the tiny people we showed them to everyone.

"You see those to right there?" I asked pointing to a one of the girls that was reading a book, and a boy who looked like he was saying something to her. Everyone nodded.

"That's Mara, and Jerome" Amber said. Then she pointed to a girl kissing a boy's cheek and the boy looked like he was going to faint. "That's Alfie and I" Amber said.

I pointed to a boy and girl talking to each other. "That's Nina and Fabian" I said. I pointed to a girl who was pushin a boy into something that looked like a puddle. "That's Patricia and Eddie" I said. I pointed to a girl who was next the tiny Alfie and Amber. "That's me" I said.

Amber pointed to a guy who was kicking a football (soccer ball). "That's Mick" Amber said. We all laughed.

"What are going to call this castle?" Mara asked.

"Hang on I know the name but I'll be right back" Patricia said walking away. She came back with a stick in her hand. She broke it in half and gave the other half to Eddie. She whispered soemthing into Eddie's ear. He nodded, and they started writing something in front of the sand castle. After they finished we all read the name.

**Eddie's Point of View**

Patricia and I finished writing the name of the sand castle. Everyone read the name. It was named Anubis House.

"That's perfect!" Amber said. We all laughed. Joy, and Amber ran over to the beach towel, grabbed something out of their bags, and came back. It was a camera. They took a few picture of Anubis House sand castle.

"Ooh Let's take a group picture!" Amber announced. She asked a life guard to take a picture. We all stood around each other. Joy stood next to Fabian, who stood next to Nina, who stood next to Patricia, who stood next to me. The other five were sitting on the ground. Mick who sat next to Alfie, who sat next Amber, who sat next Jerome, who sat next to Mara. The life guard took a few picture and handed Amber the camera. We all looked at the pictures.

"Ooh Let's do couple pictures!" Joy said. She was taking the pictures. First was Fabian and Nina. Next Mara and Jerome, then Amber and Alfie, and finally Patricia and I. After Joy took the pictures we looked at them. The sun was setting and we all decided to walk back. We packed up everything and started to walk back. I put my arm around Patricia.

"Best Day Ever" Amber said.

"We should go to the beach more often" Nina said.

"Yeah!" We all said.

"Hey Amber?" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you have the pictures of the sand castle?" I asked.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"We should put those up somewhere in Anubis House" Patricia said.

"But where?" Mara asked.

"How about the hallway?" Jerome asked.

"We should put it in the common room across from the dining table" Fabian said.

"Yeah!" Alfie said.

"We could see it everyday!" Joy said.

**Fabian's Point of View**

We got back to Anubis House and we all went to change. I changed into my Pajama's walked out of the bathroom. Eddie walked in. I walked back to my, Eddie, and Mick's room. Amber wanted me to print the group picture and the Anubis House sand castle pictures. Luckily Trudy had a few picture frames. I printed the pictures and put them into the picture frames. I went to the common room and saw everyone sitting there. I showed everyone the pictures.

"Perfect!" Amber said. She took the pictures out of my hands and hanged them up. We all smiled when we saw them. Victor did his pin drop speech and we all went to our rooms. I laid down in my bed and thought of one thing.

Best. Day. Ever.

The next morning I woke up, and went to breakfast. We all looked at the pictures and smiled. We sat down in our seats and started talking about going to the beach next weekend.

**Me: And that's it!**

**Amber: OMG Let's get manicures!**

**Joy: Yes! And then watch Twilight?**

**Girls: YES!**

**Eddie: Let's go to the beach!**

**Fabian: Why?**

**Mick: SURFING!**

**Joy: OMG! Let's goo!**

**Amber: OMG Yes!**

**Joy: We can flirt with Boys!**

**Patricia: You can! I wanna play volleyball!**

**Fabian: Swimming!**

**Mara: Reading!**

**Jerome: Let's gooo!**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review!**

**Me: I will get us Starbucks!**

**Girls: YES!**

**Boys: YES! **

**Nina: Later everyone!**


End file.
